Bliss of the Night
by Soldier's Shadow
Summary: He wanted her and now he finally has her. Dante/Bayonetta. First lemon!


** AN: Welcome to '**Bliss of the Night'**! This fic is special because it is my first lemon fic, something I thought I'd never attempt to write at all during my time as a writer here! Well I decided to do this after encouragement from several readers and just for the experience of it all. Remember though, this is my first fic lemon so if I screw up at all, blame it on my unfamiliarity with writing fics like this. **

**Go one and enjoy!

* * *

**

Dante sat at his desk in Devil May Cry, looking over a swimsuit magazine that had come earlier in the day. Trish had gone to bed early in order to catch up on her 'beauty sleep' so Dante was left all alone.

The devil hunter decided to close up shop earlier than usual tonight. It didn't really matter because whenever he stayed open late he'd rarely get any customers, let alone customers with good paying jobs. Dante hadn't had a job in awhile with the last contract being completed several days ago.

On that same day, Dante had also met _her._

A contractor had come by that day, a man from a local religious society that was called 'The Followers of the Light' with a job to eliminate a woman who had been causing him and his followers a great deal of trouble. The man explained how this woman had been hunting and killing his fellow adherents in cold blood for no apparent reason other than the sake of killing them. Dante was about to decline because killing humans, no matter how murderous, was not his specialty but then the man went on to say that she summoned demons that she used on her victims and she appeared to be able manipulate time, something no human could ever be able to do.

Shortly after he accepted the contract, Dante had begun hunting this 'monk killing demon summoner' and for awhile he couldn't even find a trace of his target, that was until he caught her red handed in the act.

From the beginning she impressed him; she was able to avoid him detecting her longer than any other target of his and she was even able to hold her own in a fight. The woman's mouth was what he liked the most about; she had one just like his own.

At one point in their fight, the woman inquired on why he was helping a bunch of 'feather faces' to which she directed his attention to the man she was attacking before whose body had seemingly taken the form of a monster; an angel. After that the woman revealed to Dante that the group he was helping was actually a cult of angels who had been kidnapping locals and turning them into servants of Paradiso. From that moment, the two joined forces to stop the cult. Dante also took the joining as an opportunity to learn the woman's name. A name that etched itself into his mind from then on.

Bayonetta.

Dante and Bayonetta quickly found the cult's headquarters and destroyed it and the angels there and freeing whatever prisoners they still had in their clutches. After that the two went their own separate ways with Bayonetta leaving abruptly without saying where she was going and Dante in awe of her.

The half-devil let out a heavy sigh and tossed his magazine away, uninterested in it. "Guess there's nothing better to do now then hit the hay…:" Dante said to himself before heading to his bedroom. He was never one to sleep there, because he usually preferred to sleep at his desk but for some reason tonight felt different.

Dante stepped into his bedroom and locked the door behind him. The room was relatively spacious but it was mostly empty with the only pieces of furniture being a coat rack, a nightstand by the bed and a dresser with a mirror. There was also a small bathroom connected to the room, which Dante went into.

Inside the bathroom, Dante undressed and turned on the shower before entering. The hot water felt good as it pounded against his skin, his shoulders relaxing as a result. As he soaked himself, Dante's thoughts wandered back to Bayonetta.

Where did she go? Should he have asked her if they'd meet again? How come he was giving so much thought to this? Dante smirked at that last thought; it was probably because it was hard to come by a woman like her in his line of business, especially one that doesn't throw him into debt. She also reminded Dante a lot of himself; she was independent, strong, fearless, had a mouth to match and top it all off, she was beautiful. Practically everything about Bayonetta attracted him to her.

Dante turned off the shower and dried himself off before pulling on a pair of pants that he had put to the side. He went back into his bedroom while drying off his snow white hair. Dante stopped in front of his mirror and took a long look at himself and then let out a small chuckle. "Ya never had good luck with women. Not before and not now," the half devil stated to his reflection with a sad smile. A part of him wished it wasn't true though.

"Why the hell am I letting this get to me?" Dante sighed. Dwelling on things like this was something Dante rarely, if ever did but for some reason he just couldn't get his mind off Bayonetta. He sighed again. "Get over it; it was one of those once in a life time encounters. Nothing special about that at all…" Dante remarked sarcastically.

While Dante still stared at his reflection, he heard a tap come at his window. "Yoo-hoo!" a voice called. The half devil whirled his head to the source and immediately his eyes widened. "_No way!"_

Standing on the fire escape, illuminated only by the moonlight was Bayonetta. Dante's heart skipped a bit due to the shock and happiness of seeing the witch again. "So devil-boy, are you going to stand there slack-jawed and wide eyes or are you going to let me in?" Bayonetta inquired a friendly smile on her face.

Dante returned her smile and opened the window giving her entrance into his room. The witch casually entered the room and went over to where Dante was standing before. "What are you doing here and how did you find me?"

"I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd stop by. Besides it wasn't too hard to find this place; I don't know any deli or Laundromat that's called 'Devil May Cry ' so I just went by my best judgment and used a little common sense. Not too hard really," Bayonetta replied with an all knowing expression on her face.

The half-devil nodded and went back over to the mirror. "So I take it you came by for a late night hello then or maybe a place to crash. Those are the only reasons I can think of for why a pretty lady like you would waste time coming to a place like this…" Dante couldn't think of any other feasible reason as to why Bayonetta would visit him, not that he had a problem with it though. Maybe he had an effect on her as she had on him…

Bayonetta laughed lightly at Dante's claim. "You struck me as an interesting fellow so I thought I'd find out a little more about you," she stated as she took a step towards Dante, while running a gloved finger along his back. "Consider yourself lucky devil boy, most talkative types like you bore me greatly".

There's that mouth of hers again. Whatever came out of it, whether it was an insult or praise, had a hint of mocking to it. Just the way he remembered it. "If I was able to catch your eye then I must be lucky," Dante said, watching Bayonetta through the mirror. The witch was eying his body intently, Dante chuckled at this. "Ya like what you see?"

A grin grew on her face though she still didn't look at Dante. "Like it? I love it!" Bayonetta exclaimed before putting her hands on the half-devil's shoulders before moving them down slowly to his muscled torso and then to his stomach. "You work out a lot, don't you?" the witch purred as she felt every cut and muscle on Dante's body.

"It comes with the job. You probably get a nice workout from what you do". A brief mental image of what Bayonetta's body looked like formed in Dante's head and like almost everything else about her, he found it to be beautiful.

"That's all I get from them but even then it's not much…" Bayonetta responded, her hands still roaming Dante. "It's always the same with those bloody wimps and they aren't the most original or creative of creatures either considering they try the same thing over and over again!" the witch let out a sigh and took her hands off of Dante. "A girl could use a little entertainment in her life…"

The devil hunter simply nodded in response. Did he sense a double meaning in her words or was it just a part of his imagination? It wouldn't hurt to ask. "What's your idea of entertainment then?"

"Anything that can cause a spark would be nice".

"Then I got something…" Dante said, his tone becoming more husky. He had his opening and now he had to take the chance.

"And what might you have in mi-!" Bayonetta stopped abruptly when Dante suddenly placed his lips over hers in a kiss. She was about to protest but that idea faded away when she began to melt into the kiss. After a few more seconds, Dante pulled away.

"How was that for a spark?" Dante quipped to a blushing and speechless Bayonetta, a playful smirk on his lips, not regretting his action.

The witch remained silent for a moment before blinking twice to regain her composure. "My…you're quite the kisser devil-boy!" Bayonetta remarked to which Dante just shrugged. She returned his smirk with one of her own. "Let me show you how it's really done!" With that Bayonetta grabbed Dante by the back of his head and pulled him into another kiss.

The passion of all of this increased when Bayonetta's tongue wrestled against Dante's, both vying for dominance. The witch released a moan when Dante's tongue began to explore her mouth. The half-devil heard this and deepened the kiss. All the while, the two were backing up towards the bed.

Bayonetta noticed this and forced Dante down on the bed so she was on top. She smiled down at the half-devil beneath her and placed her hands in his, their fingers lacing together. Bayonetta lowered herself and locked lips with him again. Dante's hand slid down Bayonetta's neck and started to rub her back.

"Nobody else is here right?" the witch asked after breaking off the kiss.

"Nobody but you and me babe," Dante responded, wearing a small smile. Trish was asleep down the hall in her room but Dante knew that his demonic friend was a heavy sleeper and it would take a freaking earthquake to wake her, so he and Bayonetta had nothing to worry about.

"Mhmm, in that case…" Bayonetta purred, her hand going southwards down Dante's body. The devil hunter noticed this and immediately knew what she was doing, so grabbed her wrist to stop her. Bayonetta quirked a brow in confusion.

"Now who said you were the dominant one here?" Dante questioned lightheartedly. Bayonetta was already on top of him, dressed and she was about to go for his member to show her dominance. Dante wouldn't let that happen, not in his bedroom.

Bayonetta chuckled at Dante. "This isn't a game of 'King of the Hill', devil-boy. Besides I like you better this way!" she stated planting a kiss on Dante's cheek. The witch moved her lips next to Dante's ear so she could whisper into it. "But then again, all's fair in love and war."

"Love and war huh? If you put it that way then I can do this!" Dante replied before flipping them over so that he was on top of Bayonetta in the dominant position. The half devil lowered his head down to Bayonetta's neck and began to cover her neck in nips and then started to suck on her skin making the witch sigh and tilt her head to give him more access. As he did this, Dante's hands went to Bayonetta's clothes and attempted to remove them.

"…Let me help you out there devil-boy," Bayonetta said in a sensual tone. The black cat-suit she was clad in slowly crawled its way up her body towards her hair, which elongated as a result. Bayonetta then kicked her boots off of her feet leaving her bare beneath Dante.

Dante ceased sucking on Bayonetta's neck and reared back to admire the witch's body. She looked just as he imagined her, only one hundred times better. Luscious curves, creamy skin, well sized breasts and a well toned body. She was everything he dreamt of in a woman.

Before he did anything, Dante reached over to Bayonetta's head and removed her glasses, placing them on the nightstand beside the bed. "There, now you look even better," Dante complimented, staring straight into her blue eyes.

Bayonetta smiled and pulled Dante in for another kiss, with one of her hands toying with a white lock of his hair. The witch leaned back and caressed the half-devil's cheek. "So, do you want to touch me?" she asked him playfully.

"Do you have to ask?" Dante shot back, a wide grin on his face to which Bayonetta giggled. One of Dante's hands went up the witch's stomach and stopped over her breast. His other hand soon joined over Bayonetta's other breast and then Dante began to massage them.

Bayonetta released a pleasured moan as Dante's hands continued their treatment of her chest. She slowly closed her eyes from the bliss of it all. Dante smiled at the sight while drawing circles around her nipples. He moved one of his hands away to make room for his mouth which took in one of her hardened nipples and he started to suck on it, his other hand still massaging the witch's other breasts. Bayonetta arched her back slightly due to Dante's suckling and she felt her body heat increase to the point where beads of sweat began to form on her temples.

Dante quit playing with Bayonetta's chest and took a look at her. "Having fun?"

"A blast…" the witch replied as she stared back at Dante. "I do believe it is my turn to play with you though," Bayonetta stated, a mischievous smirk on her face. Before Dante even opened his mouth, Bayonetta wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them over so that she was back on top. "Now, where was I?" she stated, slowly removing Dante's pants to reveal his manhood. The witch took Dante's member into her hand and began to stroke it up and down his shaft.

Dante gasped quietly at her movements, gripping the bed sheets. He eased up after a little bit but then he felt something damp come over him. Dante looked to see Bayonetta taking him whole in her mouth, her tongue teasing his member's tip. The half-devil groaned at this, he thought he was going to release at any moment but then Bayonetta just stopped.

The Umbra witch crawled up to the half-devil and laid by his side. Dante turned to her and kissed her forehead. "Getting tired babe?" Dante questioned.

"Come now, you ask me that when you have yet to do anything that's truly impressed me!" Bayonetta retorted tauntingly.

The devil hunter chuckled. "I guess it's time for the show stopper then!" he declared before moving to between Bayonetta's legs, which spread to welcome him. Dante decided to play with her again to set the stage for the 'show stopper' first; he took his index finger and gently ran it along the lips of Bayonetta's core, prompting his partner to shiver at the touch. Dante then inserted his middle and index fingers into her and began to writhe them around, gaining several pleasured moans from the witch.

"You're…quite the…naughty one…devil-boy!" Bayonetta spoke as she uttered another moan.

Devil-boy. Come to think of it, Dante couldn't recall a single instance when Bayonetta referred to him as Dante. He had told her it before but she still addressed him as devil-boy. Now was a golden opportunity to make her say it though. "Bayonetta, say my name," Dante told the witch, taking his fingers out from her entrance.

"Devil-boy," Bayonetta replied with a smirk. She knows what he's doing so she can play games too.

"The name's Dante".

"Yes I know devil-boy".

"I want you to say Dante".

"I already said it, devil-boy".

The half devil smiled at her defiance. "It looks like I'm going to have to make you say it!" Dante positioned himself between Bayonetta's legs with his hands on her hips and his erection rubbing against her thigh. "I'll give you one last chance to say Dante," the devil hunter offered only for Bayonetta to stick her tongue out at him in defiance. "Don't say I didn't warn ya!"

Right after that Bayonetta felt Dante's member enter her opening. He felt so big within her as he pounded against her walls. There was a sharp pain at first but it slowly eased away as the ordeal continued. Bayonetta's temperature skyrocketed this time as Dante's thrusts increased in speed. "Aah…devil-boy!" the witch cried out in ecstasy but to no avail.

"What's that? I didn't quite hear you!" Dante teased with a grunt. He went a little faster but not too fast, he didn't want to accidentally hurt Bayonetta. He just wanted to get her to say his name. The devil hunter guided his hand up to Bayonetta's breast and began to tease its erect nipple to add to the pleasure. "Come on, say it!"

Bayonetta felt herself reaching her climax point thanks to Dante being inside of her and his hand now toying with her breast. She couldn't take it anymore, it was becoming too much for her.

"DANTE!"

Dante grinned in satisfaction and he slowly began to withdraw from Bayonetta, who lay panting from the whole thing. Dante went over to the witch and lay beside her. "So was that entertainment enough for you Bayonetta," he questioned whole moving away several strands of raven hair from the witch's eyes.

Bayonetta tilted her head towards Dante and gave him a beat smile. "Enough to keep me satisfied for quite some time!" Bayonetta said breathlessly as she placed her down on Dante's chest. "You sure know how to treat a girl to a good time," the witch purred, her tone sounding tired.

"My pleasure babe. Maybe next time we meet-." Dante began but stopped when he noticed Bayonetta had fallen asleep on his chest. The half-devil just checked at this and started to stroke the witch's hair. She must be _real _satisfied. Dante let out a yawn and began to feel pretty tired himself. "So much for pillow talk…" Dante murmured quietly to himself as his eyes shut and he too fell asleep.

* * *

The morning light shined through the bedroom window and into Dante's eyes causing him to stir and wake up. The half-devil uttered a yawn and stretched his arms but then he noticed something was amiss; Bayonetta was gone.

Dante scanned his bedroom but he could find no sign of the witch. From the corner of his eye, Dante noticed a folded piece of paper on his nightstand where Bayonetta's glasses were the night before. He unfolded the parchment and the contents read _'Catch you later Dante'_ with a red kiss mark at the bottom of the letter.

The devil hunter couldn't resist the urge to smile at Bayonetta's use of his real name rather than her nickname for him. "Heh it's a start".

Dante pulled on his pants, which were at the foot of his bed from last night, and slipped on his boots before exiting the room, not bothering to put a shirt on. The scent of something being cooked met Dante's nostrils as he came down the stairs. He peered into the kitchen to see Trish over the stove frying what appeared to be eggs.

"Never thought I'd see the say when I'd wake up and find you making breakfast. What's the catch?" Dante remarked as he entered the kitchen and sat down at the small table there. Trish was never one to like cooking but at the same time she usually slept past breakfast hours. Dante wasn't one to complain though for he was a pretty late sleeper and the farthest thing from a cook.

Trish looked away from her cooking for a second and flashed a smile for Dante. "I woke up early and in a good mood so I figured I'd make a nice breakfast to celebrate," the blonde demoness stated, flipping over the eggs in the pan. "You want any or are you going to just have pizza again?"

The half-devil chuckled in response. "You know it babe; pizza for me all day everyday. I think I'll take up your offer though, just to help you celebrate your good mood," Dante stated as Trish placed a plate of eggs in front of him.

"Lookin' good this morning baby," Trish commented, taking a seat across from her friend. "You sleep well?"

"Speak for yourself sleeping beauty and yeah, I slept well," Dante shot back, leaning back in his seat. A brief memory of last night's encounter with Bayonetta passed through his thoughts causing a smirk to form on his lips.

Trish nodded, taking a bite out of her eggs before continuing. "I asked because last night I kept hearing your big mouth. Were you dreaming about sleeping with angels or something?"

Dante couldn't help but laugh at her question. "The exact opposite actually".

* * *

**AN: There ya have it readers, my very first lemon! I felt that overall this came out pretty good but I thought the plot was a little inconsistent. How about you guys, any thoughts on that? So was this a suitable enough for your lemon tastes? I'd really like to know! I don't know if I'd do any more lemons for a bit though because they seem like those things that are good when they aren't showed constantly so maybe in the future you'll see more from me! **

**I'd like to give a real quick thanks to Revan Bodyguard for helping me work out a few kinks with this! So thanks a ton pal! **

** Don't forget to review. I desperately need to know how my first lemon came out! **


End file.
